Call Me Backstabber
by Kasagi Onaso
Summary: Upon arriving in Pallet, Misty decides to take a major shopping trip to the new mall nearby. Unfortunately, while she's there, she runs into some unwanted company that may become...wanted? Will she choose Ash...or Gary? AAMRN OR GAMRN REVIEW!
1. Beanbags in Pallet

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

A/N: I got tired of writing just plain ole AAMRNs so I decided to write sort of a half one. The other half, of course, is GAMRN. Please be kind, all you flamers…

==== Kasagi Onaso ==== 

Call me Back-stabber

Part One: Beanbags in Pallet 

They would be arriving in Pallet in one day precisely and already she was counting down the hours, the minutes, and the seconds.

"Twenty-one hours, fourteen minutes, and thirty-three seconds," she announced proudly, glancing at the new watch upon her wrist. One of her companions had given it to her for her fifteenth birthday, which had been only one week and four hours ago. The frame was simple; a plain silver band, which she wasn't even entirely sure was made from real silver. But the inside was extravagant, with a ghoulish crescent moon surrounded by billowing clouds and twists of ivy. It was one of the most precious things she owned now.

Instead of being happy for her cheerfully-chirped announcement, her two companions groaned.

"Just think," said one, a tall, sturdy male with squinted eyes and mahogany hair. "Only twenty-one hours, ten minutes, and twelve seconds left of it."

"Actually," she said sweetly, tapping the face of her wristwatch with a fingernail. "That would be twenty-one hours, eleven minutes, and fifty-two seconds counting." The brown-haired boy groaned again, louder this time, and his companion's eyes flashed.

"She'll quit about halfway," he said out of the corner of his mouth, just loud enough for his female companion to hear. "Ten bucks wager." His amber eyes watched with unconfined delight as her face flushed angrily and he reached up to brush his ebony hair from his gaze.

"I will not," she argued, jamming a finger into his chest. "I plan to count down every hour until we get there!"

"Why's that?" asked the brown-haired teen, cocking his head ever-so-slightly.

"This watch is just too gorgeous to pull my tortured gaze from!" she cried dramatically, her blue skirt billowing out slightly as she twisted, the back of her hand to her brow. The black-hair boy chuckled, his eyes watching her as she twisted about.

"You're going to make yourself dizzy," he warned, barely containing a smirk. 

"That's not the real reason," she continued, coming to a halt so abrupt she nearly bowled herself over. With a silly giggle, she stopped and swayed for a moment. "Well, actually," she said slowly, considering her recent words. "It's part of the reason."

"Spit it out!" snapped the black-haired teen, the pokémon on his shoulder chirping in agreement. She glared at him with sharp blue-green eyes, more blue than green, actually, and sniffed daintily.

"If you're gonna be so rude, I don't think I'll tell you," she said shrilly, turning quickly on a heel.

"Misty--"

"Twenty hours sharp!" she said loudly, beginning to walk again, a smug smile hidden from her two companions, both of whom watched her dumbfounded as she marched away down the road.

They reached the Ketchum residence exactly nineteen hours, fifty-six minutes, and twenty-seven seconds later. Of course they didn't walk it all, so perhaps it had taken more than that but nonetheless, Misty raced down the last of the path, the homestretch, despite her horrible shoes. Her other two companions, one of whom was lacking her immense enthusiasm, lagged behind while the other watched him, worried.

He hadn't slept well that night.

He had been thinking hard about things, his pokémon warm and firm, a sleeping form upon his chest that slowly rose and fell as if trying to push sleep into his mind. When his eyebrows had finally drooped, an image of a slender girl with a lavender-blue skirt billowing as she spun, faster and faster until she was a raging tornado had been at the back of them to welcome him to sleep.

"Misty!" came a wail and arms were thrown about her.

"Hey Mrs. K!" she chirped, her eyes sparkling.

"Where's Ash?" said the woman called Mrs. Ketchum, or more fondly and informally, Mrs. K. 

"He's lagging behind," scoffed Misty, flicking her hair over her shoulders. "As usual." Mrs. Ketchum uttered a low chuckle and turned her warm gaze back to the road, where two ink-black forms were just appearing over the horizon.

"Just make yourself at home, dear!" Mrs. Ketchum called, relaxed by the sight of her son. "Put your things in Ash's room, won't you?"

"Thanks bunches, Mrs. K!" called Misty over her shoulder and cheerily skipped up the stairs. 

Ash's room was different from the last time she had been here, she discovered as she threw open the door. His bed squeaked in protest as she threw herself upon it, snickering to herself, knowing that being first here meant getting first dibs on the bed. 

A sagging cardboard box lay in a far corner with a crossed out _Toys _upon its front, written in Ash's loopy scrawl, and same word was reprinted in Mrs. K's tidy print. This made Misty smile widely despite herself. Beside the box lay a mass of beanbags, precisely three, one for each of them. They had long since sprouted holes, spewing white, foamy beans onto the floor, but Misty longingly remembered the nights they had stood up late, sitting in those beanbags and eating goods Mrs. K had freshly made for their arrival--stolen, of course.

There came thuds up the stairs as the two boys raced into the rooms.

"Dibs!" yelled the black-haired boy, his features uncannily looking like Mrs. K's, and was about to dive upon the bed when his eyes caught sight of Misty. With a muffled yell, he skirted to the side just as the other teen came racing in behind him. He, unfortunately, wasn't as lucky and dove onto the bed. 

"Gerroff!" screeched Misty, tears of laughter rolling from her eyes. White beans littered the floor where the black-haired teen had crashed landed into the mass of beanbags. "I got here first so I already called dibs, Brock," she said smugly and pushed the other boy, called Brock, from the bed. He made no move to defend himself and fell to the floor with a thud. 

"Oh, dear," came a voice from the doorway and the trio looked up to see Mrs. K inspecting the sight before her with half-bemused eyes. 

"Sorry, Mom," apologized the amber-eyed teen, looking innocently up at her.

"We'll help clean them up," Brock said, gesturing to the white beans. 

"No," Mrs. K said firmly. "I'll clean them up while you three go downstairs and have yourself a snack. There are some fresh cookies in the oven, Ash. Be sure to use the oven mitt this time." Ash blushed beneath his olive skin and raced from the room, his two friends crowing taunts after him.

"Oh, that had to be the funniest thing I had ever seen in my _life,_" said Misty, easing herself into a chair.

"Definitely," agreed Brock with a smirk.

"S'not my fault she never told me how to work the damn thing," Ash muttered, jerkily sliding his hands into two oven mitts shaped like Mr. Mime hands. "I thought that once you turned the oven off, it stopped being hot." Misty gave a whoop of laughter as he opened the oven door and he flushed again.

"Oi, your hand was so-o-o-o-o red," she said, drawing the conversation further and nudging Brock in the side.

"Looked like a lobster," Brock agreed solemnly and the pair burst out laughing again as Ash threw the cookie pan forcefully onto the counter.

"Yikes!" yelped Misty, drawing away from the steaming pan. 

"Don't put it there!" scolded Brock. "You'll melt the plastic."

"Whatever," muttered Ash but took the cookie pan away. As he was pulling away, Misty snatched a steaming cookie.

"Ow!" she cried, immediately dropping it and sticking her fingers into her mouth. "Hot."

"Naw," Ash said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he sat heavily in the seat next to Brock. 

"Y'know," Misty said, licking dripping chocolate from her finger where it was leaving a sticky mess. "Those cupcakes were still good...even after you dropped them!" She and Brock burst into laughter while Ash banged his head against the counter.

"What're the plans for today?" asked Brock, once the laughter had died down. Misty nodded, sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Well, I had no plans for today, actually," Ash said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Excellent!" hissed Misty, leaping from her chair and stuffing the last of the cookie into her mouth. "I've got cash to spend and spend it I shall!" Ash began to smirk into his arm. "What?" she demanded.

"Where're ya gonna spend it, smart one?" he asked, eyes triumphant.

"Huh?" she asked brilliantly, shoulders sagging.

"Like there's a mall around here," he snorted.

"There _isn't?_" she squeaked, her cheeks flushing.

"Unless you wanna walk to Pewter or something I suggest you find somethin' else to occupy yourself," Ash said, his smugness barely contained.

"What am I supposed to do with no mall around?" Misty cried, throwing her hands up. "There's no way I'm going fishing every day for the next two weeks!" Ash shrugged a shoulder lazily and smiled at her.

"Why ever not?"

"You're impossible!" she groaned.

"What's wrong?" asked Mrs. K, vacuum in hand. "Are my cookies all right? Why do you look so upset, Misty, dear?" 

"Your cookies are fine," assured Misty.

"She wanted to go shopping at a nonexistent mall and now she's taking her anger out on me," Ash said dramatically. "Tell me, is this fair? Is this not abuse?"

"I'll show _you _abuse," Misty growled, fist clenching. 

"There'll be none of that now," Mrs. K said sternly. "Misty, if you'll wait just a few hours, I'll happily drive you to the mall near here. Is that all right?" Misty nodded eagerly, her eyes shining and Ash glowered in the corner. "Just take a nice, long shower and get dress, if that pleases you," suggested Mrs. K, beginning up the stairs.

"Thanks so much, Mrs. K!" Misty called up the stairs. "Ha!" she laughed triumphantly, glancing at Ash, who sniffed and stuck his nose in the air. "I'm going to the mall then, Ash, so there!"

"It's hard to believe you're fifteen," Ash mumbled. "You act like your ten."

"You know you love it," Misty said, wrinkling her nose at him, and leapt up the stairs two by two.

* * * * * * * * 

She did indeed have a 'nice, long shower'. Actually, long could be defined as fifteen minutes. She was never one to pamper. Still, as she pulled a ribbed tank top the color of a fresh peach over her head, she could help but let her hand wander over to her make-up pouch that weighed barely anything. Quickly applying a bit of charcoal eyeliner and a small smear of coral lip-gloss, she briefed her work for a moment and left the room, jean skirt swishing against her thighs. 

"You got all dressed up to go to the mall?" Ash said as he saw her.

"You know you simply can't resist me," Misty joked, grabbing her purse. "Especially when I dress to kill!"

"Believe me, people'll be dying," Ash said. "And it's not 'cause of your clothes." Misty flushed angrily but chose not to respond. Brock found her pulling her hair into a low ponytail, red hair splashing between her shoulders like leaping flames.

"Where're _you _going?" he asked, eyebrows raised at her dressing, which seemed extravagant compared to her normal attire.

"Mall," she chirped merrily.

"There's not a mall in Pallet," Brock said as Mrs. K waltzed into the room, setting the vacuum cleaner against the side of the couch Ash was lounging in. 

"I'm taking her to that big one they just built in Viridian," Mrs. K said, pulling her arms through a light coat. "I won't be long. It's only about an hour's drive there."

"An hour?" asked Misty, eyes wide. "Gosh, that's way too much time, Mrs. K!"

"Agreed," snorted Ash, flipping the channel changer in the air with one hand before catching it with a bored air about him."

"Don't worry about it!" Mrs. K assured, waving a hand as she slid a black purse upon her shoulder. "You're here to enjoy yourselves and I haven't used that old car in the longest time. Grab your purse now, and I'll take you. All right?" The woman seemed set on her decision and Misty nodded, reluctantly picking up her purse. "Would you like to come Ash, honey?" Mrs. K asked sweetly and Misty giggled as Ash's nose wrinkled.

"No thanks!"

"Brock?"

"I'll finish your vacuuming for you, Mrs. K," Brock said hopefully.

"Well, a-all right," Mrs. K said, looking slightly disturbed. "I'll be back in two hours. Stay out of trouble!" Misty followed Mrs. K into the warm summer morning, enjoying the breeze against her cheeks and scent of the ocean she knew lay not too far off. 

She could see the mall even before they entered the city.

Things'll get a little heated in chappies to come, promise!! I know this may disappoint people looking for a good, head-on AAMRN but no, Ash is gonna have to fight to win this one…if I make him win. Vote all you want, I know how this is going to turn out. Do you even have to guess?? Hopefully, I'll come up with something a little more original than past seen… At least three reviews please ~ !!

@# Kasagi Onaso #@


	2. StrawberryBanana

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

A/N: Thank you for reviewing!!! And they were all good, too. Thank you so very, very much!! Here's the next chappie-enjoy.

Kasagi Onaso

Call me Back-stabber

Part Two: Strawberry-Banana

It stood tall, a skyscraper against the plush sky, a metallic white in color and strewn with wide windows. The building wasn't the tallest one she'd seen on her adventures with Ash and Brock, but the sight of it made her smile and sigh with happiness.

"It's almost eleven now," Mrs. K was saying. "How about I pick you up at three or four?"

"Three," Misty said. "I'm not wearing very nice walking shoes. I wore the soles out of my old ones. I guess that's the first thing on the list."

"That'd be a good idea," Mrs. K said, extracting something from her purse. "Take this, all right? And call me if you want to be picked up sooner or stay longer. Keep in mind dinner's at seven and it's two hours here and back."

"Thanks, Mrs. K!" Misty squealed, taking the solemn black cell phone. "I'll take good care of it, okay?"

"I'm not worried about that," said the woman with a wink as Misty slid from her seat. "Have fun, all right?"

"'Kay!" called Misty as she pulled away. She waved at the car as it disappeared into the horizon and quickly turned on a two inch heel to nearly skip into the mall.

The first thing she noticed was the immense noise.

It riveted off the walls like a bullet and she looked up, gasping in surprise and delight as she saw the floor above her was transparent like glass.

"Welcome to the Viridian City Mall!" came a voice. Misty whipped around to match the voice, light and feminine, to someone who matched the voice exactly. She smiled, as did the girl. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked, handing a flyer to Misty.

"Actually, yes," Misty said. "I was looking for walking shoes."

"Yes, that would be the second floor on the left side," said the girl, spewing the information as if it was programmed into her head.

"And the junior's section--"

"Seventh floor, also left side."

"Thanks," she said, finding the girl's automatic information odd, and skittered off towards the elevator. To her surprise, she found no one in line for the machine and noticed, with only a little guilt, that they were all taking the stairs. When she got onto the elevator, her mind told her to press the button for the second floor but her fingers disagreed and pressed the seventh. Misty chortled as the elevator shot up.

Looks like she would be getting a new outfit first!

That was better, anyway, she decided. Then she could pick out some shoes to go with it!

The junior department was only a couple paces away from the elevator and she happily browsed through their giant selections of shirts, picking out ten to try on as well as two pairs of jeans, one dark blue and one light blue.

As she was heading towards the dressing room, she suddenly felt herself falling as someone appeared in front of her. The clothes in her arms went flying, scattering the floor around her, and she rubbed her toe, which she had stubbed. The shoe lay somewhere underneath a shirt but she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mrs. Ketchum." She snorted and ignored him. "What? No greeting for me?" he asked, lip pouting.

"You just bowled me over and you haven't apologized," she pointed out. "I'm not exactly going to greet you with open arms, Gary."

"Whatever. What the hell is this?" he asked and she whipped her head about to see what he was clamoring on about. He was holding up a pink shirt, its sides scrunched up and a pink tie on each side.

"Give me that!" she snapped, snatching it from him. "What are you doing here, anyway? Replacing your thong? The lingerie section's that way."

"Ouch," he said with a big, mock wince. She was surprised when he began helping her pick up her shirts and pants, stringing them over his arm. "Actually, I drove Mae and her friend here." He nodded his chin behind him.

"You?" she asked, squinting at him. "But you're only fifteen!" He grinned at this but said nothing and picked up another shirt. She paused for a moment, glaring at him. She hadn't seen or spoken to him since she had been thirteen and it didn't surprise her that he hadn't changed much. His hair was still orange-brown, spiked and gently falling into his eyes, eyebrows seemingly permanently set into a glare. His nose was slightly pointed upwards and his lips were smirking. He seemed to know he was good-looking, though he said nothing else.

"Is this yours?" he asked suddenly and she jumped, jerking her gaze from where it had been scrutinizing his looks. "Hello?" He waved her shoe up and down in front of her nose.

"Gimme that!" she snapped, snatching it from him and shoving it on her foot. Caked blood winked up at her from where her nail had split slightly on her toe. "And gimme my clothes," she demanded. Gary shrugged and dumped the clothes into her arms. She grunted, surprised at the weight, and quickly turned away. She heard him snort behind her and suddenly, she didn't feel like shopping much anymore.

Handing the clothes to an employee nearby with a sincere apology, she stormed out of the store and headed towards the food court.

With a irreverent hand, she bought herself a strawberry banana smoothie and eased herself into one of the chairs.

What an ass!, she thought, angrily twisting the straw around in the thick smoothie. Hadn't he seen her coming towards him? What was he doing in there, anyway? He didn't have to wait around for his sister to finish shopping. Why didn't he go into another store or something?

She angrily sipped at her smoothie, barely tasting its intoxicating flavor.

Still...he had helped her pick up the spilled clothes, though he hadn't apologized. And he was rather good-looking...

She gagged on her smoothie, almost bursting out in laughter. Was she crazy? Gary? Gary Oak? Misty pushed the smoothie away from her, her stomach churning. Somehow, the thought didn't feel as revolting as she thought it should.

She didn't...like Gary?

No! Of course not. Stupid, stupid... This time, she did laugh softly and took a gentle sip of the beaten smoothie. Somehow, taking out her anger on food helped. Now, she could finally taste the strawberry banana of the smoothie.

Gary, of all people. Not only did Ash hate his guts, but he was nothing but a self-absorbed loser with nothing but himself on his mind. That was it.

"Imagine finding you here," came the familiar voice and she looked up, eyes narrowed.

"Why are you stalking me?" she snapped, drawing the smoothie back to her as Gary took the seat across from her. He leaned back in his chair, eyebrows raised and arms crossed. "And why are you sitting there?"

"I'm not stalking you," he said, rising. "And if you want me to leave, I will."

"Then go!" she said, taking a stubborn sip of her drink.

"I thought you might've wanted this but I guess I'll just keep it then," he said airily, his hand uncurling from where it had been clenched in a gentle fist to reveal a flash of gold.

"My watch!" gasped Misty, her eyes widening and her mouth forming a small 'o' of surprise. She cupped her hands and held them out to Gary, where he slid the watch into her palms. "Is it broken?" she asked, quickly pulling it to her to examine it.

"No," Gary replied with a small scowl. "Did Ash give you that thing?"

"Yes," Misty said curtly, her eyes flickering to where Gary sat. "Why?"

"No reason."

"Good," said Misty, sliding the watch onto her wrist. "It wasn't your business anyway." Gary snorted but said nothing as she stood and grabbed her smoothie. "I think I've wasted enough of my time here," she said coldly. Gary said nothing, amber eyes glaring holes into the floor. Realizing he had no intention of replying, Misty sniffed softly and made her way to the elevator.

"Second floor," she muttered, slipping into the machine. This time, the elevator was crowded entirely with passengers and Misty squeezed her way into the center. As the elevator hurtled downwards, a cold chill ran through Misty's body and for a moment, she felt a strong confusion.

She had forgotten to thank Gary!

Let be, said one side of her, scolding her for even thinking of such a thing. _He doesn't deserve it, anyway._

On the other hand, the other side spoke the opposite.

If he hadn't found the watch, you wouldn't have it now, it reminded her. _It would still be lying on the floor of the department store, under a rack of clothes, waiting for someone else to pick it up and claim it._

Misty clenched her eyes shut and bit the straw to keep from crying out.

Part of her was in disbelief, but after a moment, she was on her way up to the seventh floor once again to thank Gary.

"You're crazy," she muttered, storming out of the elevator. "Blinking crazy."

How was she supposed to find him in this mess?

Turn back!, screamed her practical side. _It's not worth it!_

"I've come this far," she whispered, turning to see if the elevator was still in view from where she stood, buried in the crowd.

It wasn't.

"Shit," she muttered, clenching her hands and feeling the cool metal of the watch in the heat of her sweating palm. Standing there, amidst everything, she felt defeated somehow and froze upon the spot, looking for some sign he had been near.

As she turned to go, a flash of what looked like amber stuck out amidst the crowd and she froze, her breathing suddenly echoing in her ear, her heart beating like a drum in her head and she heard nothing else.

He stood leaning against the front of the shop, wearing an irritated, bored countenance, and his arms crossed as his sighed, never taking his eyes off the tiled floor.

Just thank him, she scolded herself. _And be done with it!_

Amused surprise filled his eyes as he spotted her, storming towards him as if she were so furious she was about to take him out. Instead, she stopped a couple feet away, glaring at him. He uncrossed his arms, standing, and stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking mildly interested she should be standing in front of him.

"I just wanted to say," she began, and turned bright red, embarrassed at how raspy and weak her voice sounded. "I just wanted to say," she repeated, drawing herself up. "Thanks. You know, for finding my watch." He chuckled.

"You came all the way up here just to tell me that?" he asked, eyebrow cocked.

"No," she lied, looking down. "I was looking for a top and saw you standing here…"

"Whatever," he said and dismissed her with a flick of his chin. Two giggling girls, arms leaden with crinkling bags, stumbled out of the room, laughing as they held each other's wrist up to smell the perfume they had sprayed upon themselves. "Later," he said, half-smiling at her before disappearing into the crowd behind his sister.

Of course she was in a new mall. There were maps everywhere.

Why did she feel so lost?

Jeez, sorry I slacked. Summer's come and everything's so HOT OUTSIDE!!! Trying to get a nice tan…succeeding so far . Thank you for all the gr8 reviews! They made me smile XD Misty's finally met Gary…and is having mixed feelings. Not as well-written as I would have liked but what can I say. Summer makes me v.v. lazy. 11 reviews b4 cont., please!!!

Thank you:

Imp is Insane

Jen C.

Fanny

Rainastar

Anonymous Kitty Lover: Don't worry about it!! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked my other story, too XD

Cosmik

And, of course, Shippo123!!!

# Kasagi Onaso #


End file.
